Searchable information may include descriptions of events. An “event” can be an occurrence of certain activity or conduct at a certain time and place. For example, events can include artistic performances, informational lectures, auctions, opportunities to meet an individual, private social gatherings, etc. Often, events are described in advance of their occurrence, for example by a promoter or host of the event, a news source, or another person.